This is a Continuation-in-Part Application of application Ser. No. 06/890,137, filed on 07/28/86 now abandoned.
Numberless situations exist in which unpolluted wholesome air for breathing is not available without some means for removing the hazardous, irritating or otherwise objectionable contaminants from the local air supply. For example, in industrial areas and mines, noxious gases, poisonous fumes and irritating particulate matter are frequently encountered; in painting and cleaning operations, hazardous solvent vapors are at least part of the problem in the way of healthy breathing; while sanding and like procedures produce potentially dangerous dust.
The protective masks of the prior art now employed generally in these situations tend to be cumbersome and confining, with the pressure of their supporting bands precluding prolonged comfortable use. The same comments may be made for eye-protecting goggles, where their use in conjunction with breathing masks is required.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide an effective inexpensive apparatus for supplying purified healthful air for breathing, with protection and comfort for the eyes and face of the user at the same time. It is further an object of this invention to provide an apparatus easily portable and lightweight enough for prolonged wearing without discomfort. It is also an object of this invention to supply simultaneously the heads and faces of multiple users with air that has not only been freed of any deleterious gaseous, liquid or solid impurities but also adjusted in temperature for maximum user comfort. These and other objects will be explored in detail in the ensuing disclosure.